POR ESA MALDITA OBSESIÓN
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Por un comentario indebido, Hermione cae en un juego en el que lentamente acabará por destrozarse a sí misma. Ella se propondrá un reto; pero dos personas lo escuhan y desean acercarse a la leona. Pero no con las mismas intenciones. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Hermione?¿Quienes son esas dos personas?¿Qué intenciones tienen al arrimarse a la leona? Por favor pasad y leed.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mi nombre es Sutä Karaii; y, vengo a ofreceros una fic protagonizado por Hermione Granger y **

**Theodore Nott.**

**AMO esta pareja.**

**Esta historia la he creado contando básicamente, lo duro que es vivir en la enfermedad llamada **

**ANA, muy conocida también como Anorexia; ya que, yo acabo de salir de eso; por suerte a **

**tiempo; ya que si nó; no quiero imaginarmelo...**

**Bueno sí; y es por eso que escribo este fic, conectando con la protagonista de esta historia.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**¡Por favor comentad!**

**ADVERTENCIA: NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN; LE PERTENECEN A **

**J.K. RAWLING. **

**LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE A MÍ ES LA HISTORIA.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**POR ESA MALDITA OBSESIÓN.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

**Ya había pasado 1 año desde que todo Hogwarts findor derrotó al Señor Tenebroso; aliándo fuerzas con todas las escuelas; **

**desde Gryffindor hasta Slytherin; incluyendo también todas clases de personas, desde magos y brujas; hasta muggles y **

**mortífagos.**

**Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad; bueno... casi todo.**

**Harry Potter, después de la derrota de Voldemort; inició un noviazgo con Ginebra Weasley; también conocida como Ginny **

**Weasley, la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos.**

**Ron Weasley, el chico" comadreja" como lo apodaban los de Slytherin; también inició un noviazgo con una chica de su mismo **

**curso, llamada Lavender Brown.**

**Ella es una chica rubia de ojos azules; que compartía habitación desde primer curso conmigo y otras tres chicas más.**

**A principio me caía bien; pero, ahora... ahora no puedo ni mirarla; ya que, me siento vacía por el hecho de que "Ro-Ro"; pues así **

**le llamaba ella a Ron; después de año tras año siguiéndome y yo; el último año darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía él; me **

**haya ignorado y se haya marchado con Brown.**

**Se me había olvidado mencionar; la casa de Slytherin; a las serpientes.**

**Bueno... de aquí no se puede saber muy bien que es lo que pasa exáctamente con todos los miembros de esa casa...**

**Desde siempre están enfadados con nosotros; la casa de Gryffindor; e insultándonos; y un día, como si nunca hubiera habido **

**rivalidad entre ambas casas; nos ofrecen su ayuda e intentan acabar con los espectros oscuros que invaden poco a poco **

**Hogwarts.**

**A pesar de que se hayan estado comportando un poco extraños; y a mí, no me agrade la idea de tenerlos como compañeros de **

**equipo; debo de admitir que las serpientes han cambiado muchísisimo; tanto mental como físicamente.**

**Empezando por "el hurón volador"; también conocido como Draco Malfoy.**

**Tengo que admitir que durante estos años ha cambiado muchísimo. Su pelo ahora está un poco más largo; pero no mucho, **

**solamente le ha crecido dos dedos; por lo perteneciente, ahora lo lleva hasta medio cuello.**

**Ha dejado de ser tán "optimista", a la hora de ver las cosas; y, eso, por parte mía, es bueno.**

**Sus ojos grises, brillan con muchísima más intensidad; y ya no están cegados por el odio y el rencor. También he podido percibir **

**en su mirada que, cada vez que paso por delante de él, ya no me mira con tanto asco como antes; pero me mira más, y... eso no sé **

**si debería pasar de él olimpicamente y volver a mi rutina diaria; o, ir con las mejores intenciones, intentar hablar con él y explicarle **

**que no quiero nada con él; aunque; eso signifique todo un curso más con sus típico insulto de "Sangre Sucia" o "Comelibros".**

**He de admitir que se vé guapo, pero; como ya he mencionado anteriormente, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.**

**Está así desde que me salvó a punto de morir a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Continuemos con Pansy Parkinson; después de la batalla; ha cambiado también un montón de personalidad y ha mejorado **

**bastante con los conocimientos intelectuales; no se si debería alegrarme por ella porque por fin ha puesto a funcionar su cerebro; **

**o sentirme triste; ya que ahora, en las clases, ella creo que me llegaría a superar.**

**Pero, no debo darle importancia.**

**Su físico ha cambiado notablemente; básicamente todo su cuerpo: se ha dejado crecer el pelo hasta media espalda; sus atributos **

**femeninos también se han desarrollado bastante; sus caderas y curvas se han deliniado finamente; lo que porvoca que, a medio **

**Hogwarts, cuándo pase por ahí, les dé un infarto.**

**Se ha vuelto una persona extrovertida y, ha dejado de ser fría; se ha vuelto más sociable...**

**¡INCLUSO HA LLEGADO A SER UNA DE LAS MEJORES AMIGAS DE GINNY!**

**Ha cambiado muchísimo en casi todo; ya que, solo tiene un pequeño problema; y ese problema es que todavía continúa yendo **

**detrás de Malfoy.**

**Por consiguiente voy a hablaros un poco de Blaise Zabini.**

**Lo único que puedo deciros es que se ha vuelto más alto; y más moreno. Su personalida no ha cambiado mucho; pero es muy **

**buen chico.**

**De vez en cuando suelo encontrarme con él por la calle; nos vamos a Las Tres Escobas y nos tomamos un café.**

**Bueno; os preguntaréis el por qué de la cuál no os doy más información de Zabini; la razón es porque tras la guerra contra El **

**Señor Tenebroso, decidió dejar el instituto para irse; según él; "a trabar en algo más provechoso".**

**Y; finalmente; voy a hablaros un poco del chico que me enamoró con solamente darle una mirada; con simplemente,cruzar una **

**pequeña palabra; él es el que me devuelve las fuerzas para luchar cuándo estoy decaida; el que me deja muchisimas noches en **

**vela; el único nombre en el que pienso primero nada más levantarme y, el único en el que acabo pensando cuándo me voy a **

**dormir.**

**Se trata de Theodore Nott.**

**Desde el momento en el que unimos fuerzas, para luchar contra los mortífagos los cuales nos dejaron atrapados en los **

**calabozos sonde el profesor Snape impartía clases de brebajes y hechizos; y clases contra Las Artesa Oscuras; me dí cuenta de **

**que él y yo teníamos mucho en común.**

**No ha cambiado en nada; salvo en su torso... ya que se nota que ha estado entrenando, porque se le marcan varios músculos por **

**debajo de su camiseta.**

**Por lo demás sigue estándo completamente igual.**

**Su cabello sigue siendo azabache al igual que sus ojos; pero, estos, últimamente han adquirido un poco más de intensidad; y no **

**sé por qué.**

**En cuanto a mi respecta; yo, Hermione Jane Granger; me encuentro en estos momentos reposando en mi cama; con un montón **

**de medicamentos y libros con hechizos, que, tal vez, me ayuden a volver a ser la chica que solía ser hace tiempo.**

**Me los recetó Madam Pompfery; para ver si así; por poco que fuera, mejoraba algo.**

**Ahora mismo mi estado es deplorable; estoy con agujas intravenosas clavadas en mi piel, proporcionandome sangre; mi cuerpo **

**está "desfigurado"; ya que, no hay carne ni hay nada.**

**Solamente soy huesos, huesos y huesos por todos lados; tengo unas ojeras que se marcan muy bien debajo de mis ojos color **

**chocolate apagados; mis labios están partidos, mis dientes están de un color que no puedo describir; y, mi cabello, antes largo, **

**sedoso, bien cuidado y rizado; se encuentra ahora; enmarañado, corto hasta la altura de los hombros y liso.**

**Todos los días viene a visitarme el medimago de la familia; ya que tiene que hacerme un chequeo rutinario, para ver como me **

**encuentro.**

**Os preguntaréis como ha pasado todo esto; yo os responderé:**

**Por que quería verme bien.**

**Todo comenzo con comentarios sin importáncia; hasta que un día... deccidí hacer un esfuerzo mayor.**

**Sabía que supondría un gran riesgo para mi salud; pero yo, con tal de verme bien, haría lo que fuera necesario.**

**Lo que empezó como un simple juego sin importáncia; acabó convirtiendose poco a poco; lentamente; y yo, sin darme cuenta... **

**en mi peor enemigo.**

**Pero eso ya lo iréis sabiendo a medida que pasa el tiempo.**

**Soy Hermione Granger y esta es mi historia.**

**Bueno; hasta aquí mi primer capitulo.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Por favor, enviadme reviewa, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**Quiero anunciaros que cualquier tipo de comentario aquí será bien recibido.**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de: POR ESA MALDITA OBSESIÓN.**

**¡ADIOS!**

**Se despide de vosotros:**

**Sutä Karaii.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola una vez más a POR ESA MALDITA OBSESIÓN.

Muchas gracias por molestaros en dar vuestra opinión y por leer este fic.

Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo.

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Advertencia: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a su creadora J. .

Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.

CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO

**Era por la mañana; a las 6:30 de la mañana, cuándo, en una pequeña habitación, se observa una figura alta, delgada, de cabello castaño y rizado hasta media espalda y ir de un lado a otro de la habitación; arreglando todo lo que era necesario para el comienzo de un nuevo curso.**

**Esa figura era Hermione Granger. **

**Después de mirar que no le faltaba nada y volver a observar el reloj, el cual marcaban las 6:45 de la mañana , se dispuso a darse una ducha relajante para llegar limpia a la estación mágica; ya que, no quería ir a casa de los Weasley; por un mal asunto que tuvo con Ron.**

**Estuvo unos 15 minutos en la ducha y, a continuación salió y se dispuso a elegir la ropa.**

**Al salir, se quitó la toalla y, por auto reflejo, se miró en el espejo.**

**Lo que la castaña veía no le agradaba en absoluto; mas, creyó ver unos pequeños michelines en su cuerpo bien formado.**

**Pero, creyó ser su imaginación y continuó con la tarea de vestirse; mas, nada le agradaba y no sabía que ponerse.**

**Finalmente, decidió ponerse una camiseta verde de tirantes, unos vaqueros pitillos ajustados y unas converse verdes junto a un pañuelo de un tono un poco más oscuro.**

**Después de vestirse y volver a mirar la hora bajó a desayunar.**

**Allí la esperaban sus padres con el típico desayuno de todos los días: leche y bollería.**

**Puso un mohín de disgusto en su cara, pero, para que no le dijeran nada, volvió a poner su característica sonrisa, pero, esta vez, forzadamente.**

-Buenos días papá, mamá.**-Decía la castaña dándoles un abrazo a cada uno y sentándose a continuación en la mesa.**

-Buenos días Hermione.**-Decía su madre tan noble como siempre, mientras que, su padre, solo hacía un ademán con la mano.**

**La ojichocolate observaba todo lo que había en la mesa y no sabía que coger para que no le pegara mal; también porque no quería engordar, ya que, recordó lo que había visto hace poco en el espejo de su habitación, hasta que, finalmente, se decidió por una ensaimada que no llevaba casi azúcar glass y un pequeño vaso de cola-cao.**

**De pronto, su padre dijo:**

-Hermione, no creo que debas comer eso... **-Decia el padre de la joven.**

**En ese instante, la madre salta diciéndole al señor Granger:**

-¡No digas eso! ¡Siquiera te pares a insinuar que esta gorda!**-Reprochaba la señora Granger.**

-¡Lo sé, solo estoy diciendo que unos pequeños michelines si que le comienzan a salir** -Aclaraba el hombre. **

**Ante eso, Hermione puso una cara de horror y se levantó de la mesa; cuando, su madre le dice:**

-Hermione, querida...¡Por favor, no hagas caso de lo que dice tu padre...!¡Estas perfecta!**-Decía la señora Granger, mas fué en vano porque la joven de rizos corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba.**

**Cuando Hermione ya estuvo arriba, cerró de un portazo su habitación y, se volvió a mirar en el espejo.**

**Lentamente, iba pasando lentamente sus manos por el estomago y, en pocos segundos se echó a llorar.**

**Pero, en poco tiempo dejó de llorar y miró el reloj el que marcaba las 7:45; por lo que recogió todas sus cosas y abrió un portal de camino a la estación mágica.**

_**EN LA ESTACIÓN MÁGICA:**_

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione ya se encontraba en la estación.**

**Se dirigió hacia los vagones, cuando, a lo lejos vió a Harry acompañado de Ron y Ginny; por lo que decidió ir a saludarlos. No le agradaba la situación de tener que ir y decirle hola a ellos; pero, ni Harry ni Ginny le habían echo nada, por lo que, suspiró y partió hacia allí.**

**Una vez cerca de estos, Hermione, intentando sacar una de sus mejores sonrisas, dijo:**

-¡Hola Harry!¡Hola Ginny!¡Ron...!**-Decía la ojichocolate mientras abrazaba a cada uno;pero, solo logró abrazar al azabache y a la peliroja porque, cuando iba a abrazar a Ron, este la detuvo con el brazo.**

**Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que, iba a decir algo cuando el pelirrojo dice:**

-Hermione, no me abraces. Bien sabes que estoy con Lavender y que es bastante celosa; así que no te me acerques.**-Decía Ron.**

-P-pero...**-Iba a decir Hermione cuando alguien la empuja.**

**Era Lavender Brown; quien al ver a la castaña hablando con su "Ro-Ro"; se encendió y se dirigió hacia ellos para alejarlo de ella.**

-¡Oye tú sangre-sucia!¡Aléjate de él!**-Decía la rubia mientras la empujaba.**

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo; solamente lo estoy saludando.**-Replicaba la castaña.**

-¡No me importa!¡Te quiero fuera de mi vista y de su alcance!¡AHORA!**-Gritaba la rubia mientras empujaba ciega de rabia a la castaña, haciendo que cayera al suelo.**

**Harry, al ver lo que había ocurrido con Hermione no lo duda y corre hacia la posición de su amiga para ayudarla.**

-¡Hermione!¿Estás bien?**-Preguntaba Harry mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la joven y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.**

-¡Sí Harry!¡Estoy bien!**-Respondía la ojichocolate sin tomar la mano del azabache y levantarse por si misma.**

**El Niño Que Vivió se preocupó por su amiga y se disponía a ir detrás suya cuando esta se detiene en seco y dice:**

-Repito...¡Estoy bien!No me sigas. Luego nos vemos.**-Decía la castaña mientras entraba en el interior del tren.**

**Harry se quedó mirando fijamente en la dirección donde se había ido su amiga; pero, confió en la palabra de Hermione y volvió junto a Ron, Ginny y Lavender.**

_**DENTRO DEL TREN:**_

**Hermione caminaba pensativa entre los distintos vagones del tren, cuando, siente que choca con alguien haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo.**

-¡Come-libros;levántate del suelo!¡La gente decente tenemos que pasar!**-Le decía una voz que ella reconocía.**

**Lentamente abre los ojos para enfrentar a un rubio de piel albina y ojos grises; quien la miraba con desprecio y permanecía con Pansy,Blaise y Theodore, a la espera de que la castaña se decidiera y se levantara.**

**La joven se quedó mirandolos un poco atontada por el golpe que se habia dado al caer, pero al ver que aquel joven ojigris se disponía a volver a insultarla con algunos de sus motes, se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque, de tan rapido que quiso levantarse se mareó; pero, si no hubiera sido por el azabache, quien la había sujetado rápidamente para que no callera; se hubiera vuelto a dar otro golpe.**

**Por un momento se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos, perdiendose en los del otro, creando, por un instante, un mundo lleno de magia, donde solo existían ellos dos... Los ojos del azabache la llenaban de seguridad y los de ella, a él le transmitía calidez y tranquilidad; cuando, sienten una risa y un carraspeo; lo cual hace que ese mundo se desmorone, regresando a la realidad, y, por consiguiente, dirigir sus miradas hacia Pansy y Draco, que fueron los causantes de romper aquel momento.**

**Hermione, se suelta de Theo y le dice:**

-Gracias por cogerme cuando estaba a punto de caer de nuevo...**-Respondía la ojichocolate un poco apenada por la situación, y, a continuación, al sentir la mirada glaciar de Malfoy sobre ella, rompe el contacto visual que tenía con el ojiazabache, para posar sus ojos en los del rubio y decirle mordazmente**-¡Tranquilízate Malfoy que ya me voy!¡Ya no invaderé mas tu espacio ni...!**-Hermione no pudo seguir diciéndole nada porque se le nubló la vista.**

**Lo único que hizo fué dejar a Draco y a su grupo allí y marcharse a su vagón correspondiente; para poder sentarse, cerrar los ojos y descansar.**

**Draco, por su parte dijo:**

-Tsk... No es mas que una sangresucia; solo sabe causar problemas. Seguramente está mintiendo para hacerse la víctima y causar pena; aunque... pensandolo bien... ya de por sí da pena. Jajaja... ¡Vámonos!**-Dijo este, y con esa orden todos seguían al Slytherin.**

**Theodore, por su parte, no le gustó ni un pelo lo que su compañero dijo de la joven. Se sentía algo extraño desde que posó sus negros ojos en los marrones de ella. No solamente vió que de ellos transmitían sensaciones buenas; sinó que vió algo que no le agradó en absoluto; los veía tristes, apagados... como... muertos...**

**Pero, intentó no darle importancia y continuó su camino para dirigirse al vagón correspondiente.**

**CON HARRY Y EL RESTO:**

**Harry Potter se encontraba hablando con Ginny, Ron y Lavender tranquilamente cuando la pelirroja le pregunta por Hermione.**

**Lavender, por su parte le puso una de sus caritas irresistibles a Ron para que los dejaran solos, pues la rubia odiaba a la de rizos con mucha fuerza; lo que logró que ambos se marcharan al interior del tren.**

**Mientras el pelirrojo se marchaba con aquella chica, Ginny miraba a aquella pareja como si quisiera verlos a muchos metros bajo tierra; cuando, siente que el moreno la llama poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta.**

**Esta reaccionó y preguntó:**

-¿Qué decías?**-Cuestionó mientras lo miraba.**

**Este suspiró pesadamente pues le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado con su amiga y, ella, en vez de escucharlo, pensaba un plan para acabar con la vida de su hermano y la rubia.**

**Entonces, Harry le volvió a explicar detalladamente que era lo que le preocupaba.**

**La pelirroja entonces le dijo que no se preocupara; por lo que el moreno le dijo que fueran adentro del tren que estaban a punto de marcharse; por lo que ambos se adentraron en el y se pusieron en su vagón correspondiente.**

**Una vez que todos los alumnos con destino a Hogwarts estaban en el interior de aquel vehículo mágico, se pusieron rumbo a su segundo hogar.**

**VAGÓN DE HOGWARTS- GRYFFINDOR**

**Harry y el resto entraron en el vagón y se fueron a poner en sus asientos correspondientes.**

**El moreno y ambos hermanos pelirrojos se sentaron en sus lugares, aunque, hubo un pequeño percance entre las señoritas Granger y Brown.**

**Hermione, como siempre se puso en su asiento, el cual estaba al lado del señor Weasley; pero, la rubia le ordenó que se quitara de allí pues, era ella quien debía estar ahí sentada.**

-¡Si tanto te molesta quedarte de pié buscate un asiento!-**Decía la castaña tratando de pasar de los griterios y palabrerias de la chica.**

-¡Ya me lo había buscado y es donde tienes tu enorme culo!**-Dijo la rubia enfadada.**

**La castaña suspiró y cerro los ojos dandole a entender a que estaba cansada de ella y que pasaba olimpicamente.**

**Lavender se cabreó al ver que la castaña no cedía, por lo que se acercó a ella y cogiendola bruscamente del pelo la estuvo empujando hasta que se sentó al lado de Ron y dejar a la joven de pié.**

**Como no habían mas asientos y estaban todos ocupados; Hermione tuvo que recoger su equipaje y salir del vagón quedandose en el pasillo todo el resto del trayecto.**

**La chica creyó que tardarían una eternidad en llegar pero; cuándo se dispuso a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del tren, escuchó como este de detenía y el interlocutor avisaba de que ya habían llegado a su destino... asi que, sin pensárselo dos veces salió rauda del tren, primero, para no tener otro encontronazo inoportuno con Malfoy, y, segundo, para no tener otra discusión con la cabeza hueca de Lavender ni tener que ver su cara ni escuchar sus espantosos gritos.**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de POR ESA MALDITA OBSESIÓN.

Gracias por haberlo leído y, sinceramente, espero que os haya gustado.

¡Espero poder leer vuestros reviews, acepto de todo tipo!3

¡Os espero!

Se despide:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


End file.
